


the Grimm trials

by bananapalmtree



Category: miura haruma x sato takeru
Genre: AU, Eventual Romance, Fairy Tale Elements, Fairy Tale Retellings, Fluff, M/M, Slash, Story book, Supernatural Elements, Trials, bloody couple, grimms fairy tale references, male x male, miura haruma - Freeform, miura haruma/sato takeru - Freeform, sato takeru - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 06:58:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3519713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bananapalmtree/pseuds/bananapalmtree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU- After declining to give a witch shelter Miura Haruma finds himself in a bit of a strange situation. He has to complete a series of trials based on the old fairy tales his mother used to read to him. eventually TakeHaru</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. prologue

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: jup they're totally mine. they're in my bedroom right now... i wish
> 
> since there aren't any supernaturalish fanfics about TakeHaru i have taken it upon myself to write one. so here goes nothing. please let me know if you liked it. (english is not my mother languane and I am dyslectic so their may be some stupid grammair mistakes)

It was late in the evening when Takeru made his way to his friend’s house. Since Haruma was very busy nowadays the boy had no time left for cleaning. that was why Takeru, annoyed by the mess, had offered to help. He would organize all the stuff so that all Haruma had to do when he returned from set was to dust everything off. Luckily his friend´s place wasn´t that big so he would be done rather quick.  
‘’ missed me J?’’ Takeru grinned as the small white pug happily climbed up his leg. The little strait dog had taken quite a liking in the two friends though whenever Haruma invited the dog into his apartment the animal would throw them a weird look and would bounce away. It was probably for the best, the landlady didn’t allow dogs and knowing his friend he would have kept the pug anyway.  
Takeru scratched the pug behind his ear and the animal jumped satisfied up and down. They had called him J for that, somehow it sounded cooler than jump or jumper as Haruma wanted to call him.  
‘’ I take it you still don’t want to come inside?’’ if pugs could roll their eyes then I swear this one just did Takeru thought. Petting the animal one last time the boy made his way to Haruma’s apartment.  
‘’ Ojama shimasu.’’ He called as he threw his shoes out and made his way into the living room. He was not prepared for the sight that met him there. Clothes were sprawled all over the room diches piled up so high Takeru wondered if there were actually any left in the cabinets. Where once had been a couch now lay a pile of books and what looked like film scripts. As he wanted to walk over to the scripts to get a better look at them he accidentally stepped into something soft and squishy. Not being able to hide his shock the boy let out a small yelp. The thing he had just crushed had most likely once been a spoon full of pudding, now however it was all green and smelled like a death animal. To make a long story short, Takeru had a lot of work cut out for him that evening.  
After an hour he had finally managed to clean most of the dishes, having to throw away some of the bowls and cups because of very persistent fungal. And another two hours of clothes collecting and figuring out how the washing machine works Takeru finally allowed himself some rest. If this was the state the living room was in he really had no desire of finding out the state the rest of the apartment was in.  
‘’ can’t even call someone to fix the fridge.’’ He grumbled as he tried to pull open the door of said thing. After some pulling and some serious thoughts about how he should definitely work out more if this was all the strength he possessed he finally managed to open the thing. With the impact of it however the door handle slipped from his hands and the fridge door hit the old closet next to it. The closet shook and for a second that seemed to be all but before Takeru could sight from relieve a loud bang was heard.  
‘’ oh no’’ he whispered as he cautiously tried to open the door and some books fell out. One of the shelves seemed to have come down, it was the lowest shelve however and the only thing underneed it were books. Nothing seemed to be damaged with exception of the shelve that is. The books looked old but at the same time never read. Curiously he pulled one of the books out, Grimm’s complete fairy tales the title said. It was a foreign book written in English. Completely absorbed by the book he didn’t notice the other boy standing in the doorway.  
‘’ I see you found my old story book.’’ Takeru jumped up in shock dropping the thick story book in the progress.  
‘’ ouch!’’ he yelped as the book hit his foot. Haruma was next to him in a second.  
‘’ are you okay? I shouldn’t have scared you I’m sorry.’’  
‘’ no, it’s fine really, I’ll live.’’ Takeru grinned at his overprotective friend. ‘’ I didn’t know you could read English this well.’’ He added chancing the topic.  
‘’ I can’t, my mother can though. She used to read me these, first in Japanese and then in English so now I can more or less read them in English. ‘’  
After that they spend another hour cleaning together, well Takeru did most of the cleaning while Haruma somehow only made it worse. He had taken it upon himself to fix the shelve Takeru had broken but first he had to empty the closet. Books were now piled everywhere and dust was flying all over the place.  
‘’ I think you should sleep here tonight.’’ Haruma exclaimed once they had made the couch paper free. ‘’ it’s late and I also think the last train has already left.’’ Having lost all his sense of time Takeru looked up at the clock, 11:30 PM. He sighted.  
‘’ I’m sorry I didn’t mean to stay so late I know how busy you are and all.’’  
‘’ its fine.’’ Haruma smiled at him ‘’ I have tomorrow off anyway.’’ Takeru gratefully returned the smile and accepted his friend’s offer.  
‘’ Haruma?’’  
‘’ mmh’’  
‘’ could you… ehm I mean.. Do you mind?’’ Takeru asked blushing madly as he pushed the old fairy tale book in his friend’s direction. As embarrassing as it may seem he was really curious about the book. Haruma grinned and took the book. How long he sat there Takeru had no idea all he knew was that he would never grow tired of hearing Haruma’s voice reading all the old tales. They started with red riding hood and ended with beauty and the beast the last one he only half heard as he felt his eyelids drop. That night they spend together sleeping on the couch, Takeru’s head resting on the taller boys shoulder.


	2. the witch and the actor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU- After declining to give a witch shelter Miura Haruma finds himself in a bit of a strange situation. He has to complete a series of trials based on the old fairy tales his mother used to read to him. eventually TakeHaru

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> disclaimer: Don't own them... yet moewhahahahah

A loud bang from the thunder startled the tall actor out of his deep sleep. A little bit disorientated he looked around, the room looked clean-ish. Which was a huge improvement from before. Something shifted on his shoulder and he realized his arm was numb. Looking down he found Takeru comfortably snuggled against his side. He smiled fondly at his friend.   
A loud knock on the door made him look up. Who could that be at a time like this? Trying to slip away without waking the other boy he almost knocked the table over, It worked though. Once again there was a loud bang outside how Takeru could sleep through it all he would never know. They could be fighting the 3th world war outside and the other boy would just peacefully sleep through it al. sometimes it worried Haruma a little.   
Looking out of the window who was knocking on his door so persistently he saw a little humpbacked figure. It was too dark to see any details though. Pulling open the door he was about to yell at the figure but at the last moment decided against it.  
‘’ do you know how late it is?’’ he said instead. The figure didn’t look up.   
‘’ please.’’ She whispered ‘’ please, I need a place to sleep.’’ He blinked in surprise. Who did this woman think she was coming to his apartment in the middle of the night and asking for shelter? Was she just one of those homeless people? Of course he was to well-mannered to voice any of these thoughts so he chose to lie instead.  
‘’ I’m sorry I don’t have any space left. My friend in currently sleeping on the couch and I don’t have a second futon.’’ For the first time the woman raised her head and her eyes met his. Her eyes narrowed and right then the lightning lightened her face. The woman was old with bloodshot eyes. That wasn’t weird though it were his eyes that gave him the creeps, they were totally black. There wasn’t even any white just two deep dark pools of blackness. Haruma’s eyes widened and he stumbled back further into his apartment. Throwing the door hastily close he heard the woman mumble.  
‘’ liar’’   
He stared at the door and quickly grasped his keys to lock the door. Looking out of the window once again he could see the woman had left. He let out a shaky sight.   
As he returned to the living room he found Takeru in exactly the same place and state he had left him. He smiled at his sleeping friend making his way towards his own bedroom. 

Two days later some unexpected mail showed up on Haruma’s doorstep. quite literally.   
After a knock on the door he found himself once again face to face with a strange figure, in bright daylight this time though. It was a young boy with a foreign look, he had blond long hair and bright blue eyes.   
‘’ hello there, are you lost?’’ he asked since young children only came to his house if they were either lost or wanted to sell something. The boy shook his head his hair bouncing with the movement.   
‘’ my name is Mail.’’ He proudly announced. Haruma frowned foreigners really did have strange taste in names.   
‘’ nice to meet you Mail, was there something you wanted?’’ the boy shook his head but didn’t say anything. ‘’ alright, anything you had to say or do?’’ the boy nodded and extended his hand.   
‘’ pull my finger.’’   
‘’ what?’’ was this kid serious? Did he really come here just to show him this joke? Haruma hesitantly extended his hand and took the outstretched finger. Well here goes nothing. As he pulled the finger came off. In shock he dropped the finger only it wasn’t a finger anymore. It was now a letter, neatly rolled up and held together by a red ribbon.   
‘’ why do people always do that?’’ Mail whined as he picked the letter up and gave it to the still stunned actor. Haruma took the letter end without taking his eyes of the small blonde started to unroll the letter. 

Dear Mr. Miura,

We hereby inform you that you will have to participate in a series of trials. You are to wait for further instructions. Feel free to tell whoever you want for it will not make a difference. This is meant to be, this is destiny. You can’t escape destiny and you can’t escape this. Were you to succeed in all of the trials we will grant you one whish. 

Greetings T.K.

And remember, you chose this fate. 

‘’ is this a joke?’’ he asked dumbfounded.whenn he didn’t recieve an immediate answer he looked up, the boy was gone. “I wish people would stop doing that" he mumbeled as he closed the door. As an actor he was used to fanmail, some of which were really weird asking for locks of hair and whatnot, but never had anyone send him something like this. Staring down at the letter he decided to just forget about it and threw it away. Not realizing he was only making it worse. 

"Haruma!" someone outside yelled. Looking outside he found Takeru lazily lounging against his car. “Are you coming or do I need to go to the beach alone?"   
“Give me a minute!" Haruma yelled out of the window. The shorter actor grinned and climbed on the hood of his car, making himself comfortable in a way that said I-know-how-long-your-minutes-last. Haruma rolled his eyes but still quickly gathered his stuff because he really wanted to spend his day of with Takeru.   
Ten minutes later the two friends found themselfes singing along with the radio.   
“You sing so off key!" Takeru laughed happily.  
“Shut up I sing like an eagle" Haruma yelled back trying to make himself understandable over the sound of the wind.   
“You mean a nightingale?"   
“That one as well yes" they both burst out into laughter. “They are both birds so I don’t see the difference" the rest of the trip was spend singing at the top of their lungs along with whatever songs the radio played.   
“Where are we going?" Haruma asked as Takeru let them over the rocks. "I thought we were going to the beach but if you rather walk a couple miles you should have just said so."   
“We are going to the beach it’s just a little further." Takeru said sending him a mysterious smile over his shoulder. A bark let them know the white strait pug they'd taken with them couldn’t climb up on one of the rocks. Haruma bend down to carry the pug but the animal wrestled himself free from his grasp and ran in the opposite direction. Straight into the woods  
“J?!" Haruma yelled after the dog.   
“J!" Takeru joined. The two boys looked at each other. “There is a wall in the middle of the woods and at the end there are fences so he can't go far. I'm sure he'll find us eventually. “The smaller actor offered sounding all but confident.   
“Kirè!" Haruma breathed as he looked over the litle tropical looking bay. The water was unnaturally clear and tje sand was almoat white and it was so clean! The side that wasn't the see was partly in the shade of the Forrest trees.   
“worth walking for right" takeru exclaimed, a gleeful smile plastered onto his face. Haruma graciously returned the smile.  
“Race you to the water?" he asked   
“you bet" Takeru grinned as he set of in a sprint. He could just hear his friend mumble something that sounded like a complain about an unfair start, though they both knew Haruma would win anyway. He was just better at sport... And educational stuff... And well everything really. They threw their clothes off hanging them on the tree branches so they wouldn't get all sandy. A splash behind him confirmed it, Haruma was the first one in the water   
“Even with a handicap I'm faster than you. “The taller actor said clacking his tongue.   
“shut up" Takeru grinned as he kicked water in his friends direction. Excepting the challenge Haruma started to throw water water at the other boy who was trying to keep the shirt he was stil wearing dry.   
“scared of a little bit of water Take-chan" Takeru stared at him with wide eyes.  
“you didn’t" he whispered.  
“and what if I did" an evil grin appearing on the boy’s features. Looking down at his already drenched shirt he made a choice. Haruma would have to pay so without warning he jumped right at him. Haruma had just enough time to widen his eyes before he was pushed under water by Takeru's weight. Grinning triumphantly at the spot where Haruma had just disappeared he waited for the boy to come back up again. When he didn't come up at all he started to worry. Had he hit the other actor to hard? Was he unconscious? Had he been taken by a seamonster? Peering down at the water for a sign of his friend he didn’t notice the shadow creeping up behind him. Before he knew what was happening strong hands grasped his and held them together behind his back in the process pushing his head momentarily in the water.   
" do you surrender?" he tried to escape his friend grasp, he really did but the taller actor was just a lot stronger than he was so all he accomplished was his head in the water once more.  
“alright I give up" he laughed. With some last spattering the friends let themselfs fall into the water.   
“How did you find this place, I mean seriously Takeru this looks like a private beach. Are you sure it's okay for us to come here?"   
“it is a private beach" Takeru agreed “it’s my aunt’s, you know the really old one with the beard, and I asked her this morning she doesn’t mind."   
“Wauw, it must have cost a fortune.” Haruma replied drifting over to where Takeru was half sitting half lying in the water.   
“It might have but money isn't really an issue with her so-" right then a bark cut through the silence.  
"J!" they yelled in unison. The little white pug happily bounded in front of the water the only indication he had been gone were the twigs that stil clung to his paws. Wanting to pet the pug Haruma walked out of the water, J however had other ideas. As soon as the tall actor came close the white dog ran back to the forest.   
‘’o no you don’t’’ Haruma mumbled as he ran after the pug, he would not let the animal escape a second time. As he disappeared behind the trees he could just make out the other actor calling his name.   
He chased the pug for almost half an hour and then lost him.   
‘’ you have got to be kidding me!’’ Haruma yelled throwing his hands up into the air from frustration.   
‘’Actually I’m pretty serious.’’ An unknown voice said. He turned around so fast even speedy Gonzales would be proud. Behind him stood an odd looking boy, even though he was definitely Japanese his hair was white. The boy looked scarily familiar but he couldn’t quite point out who it was right away.   
‘’ who are you?’’   
‘’ well I must say that kind of hurts. After all the time we spend together and then you just forget all about me.’’ the boy’s expression was one of mock hurt.‘’ right but you don’t really know me like this.’’ Now that he really looked Haruma was almost certain of the identity of the other boy. But that couldn’t be true right? But that nose and those eyes they looked so familiar!   
‘’but how?’’ he whispered. The white haired boy shrugged.   
‘’ I don’t know, one moment I was a pug the other padabim-padaboem I can change into this’’ he said gesturing at his body. ‘’ it’s your fault you know, fighting with that witch and all I am just here to help you with your trials.’’ Haruma frowned.  
‘’you mean the trials from the letter? This really is a well-organized joke, I’ll give you that. You can all stop now though I don’t have time for these things.’’ He looked around as if expecting a group of people jumping from behind the trees screaming he had ruined their moment of fun. of course that didn’t happen and al he received was an amused look from J.   
‘’ if you are done screaming at the trees would you do me the honor of following me?’’ J asked rolling his eyes. The actor coughed a little embarrassed by his own outburst then nodded and followed the once dog.   
They walked until they arrived at a clearing here the white haired boy turned to face him.   
‘’ behind these trees lies a house here starts your first trial. Inside the house you will find an artifact something that isn’t valuable nor cheap, important nor unimportant and beautiful nor ugly. It’s your job to find this artifact. Though beware this wouldn’t be a trial if there wasn’t some kind of catch.’’   
‘’ you seriously have to speak in riddles?’’ Haruma asked annoyed, the faster this was over the faster he could get back to the beach and spend the rest of the afternoon with his friend.   
‘’ I had to tell you in exactly those words.’’ J said giving him some sort of a creepy smile. ‘’ good luck’’ and he disappeared behind the trees.   
‘’ come back! I don’t even know where I am? How am I going to find my way back?’’ when he received no answer he sighted, seriously why did people keep disappearing? Deciding he didn’t really have a choice but to walk into the direction the white haired boy had just pointed out, he refused to call him a pug still not quite believing this wasn’t all a trick.   
A breaking twig announced a second presence. Panicking slightly Haruma hid behind a tree, if these people would go this far for a prank he didn´t really fancy to find out what else they would do. Right then a broad man walked into view he was foreign with black bushy hair combed back in a ponytail. He was wearing something that vaguely resembled old bounty hunter clothing. Basically, he was the kind of guy you did not want to meet alone in the alleyway. Holding his breath he pushed himself closer against the tree. The footsteps came closer and closer and Haruma praised to whoever listened that the man didn´t notice him. eventually the footsteps halted and started to fade away.   
Haruma let out a sight and after waiting a few more minutes to see if the man was really gone he peeked around the tree. A pair of glowing yellow eyes was staring at him from behind a tree a few meters away. His mind screamed for him to run but his body wouldn´t obey him. slowely, as if it was played in slow motion a sharp thoothed grin joined the pair of eyes.   
A little deeper inside the forrest a white pug and a witch grinned at each other, the first trial begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the next chapter will be about the first trial i think i'll base it on Hansel and Gretel. if anyone has a sugestion for a fairy tale please tell me. I would love to hear what you think of this story so please leave a review if you have time.   
> anyway thank you for reading so far!


End file.
